Epoxy compounds are useful intermediates capable of being converted into various derivatives. An epoxy compound of the formula (1):
wherein, R represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and Ar represents an aromatic group optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen atoms and trifluoromethyl group,(hereinafter, referred to as Epoxy Compound (1)) can be produced, for example, by the following scheme:
wherein, R and Ar are as defined above. (cf U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,884,892, 5,405,861)
The method, however, has a problem that Epoxy Compound (1) is decomposed when extraction, phase separation and distillation are performed after completion of the reaction.